Karaoke with Naraku
by Two-Idiots
Summary: You are invited to join Naraku, the greatest DJ of Feudal Japan. Naraku has found a new way to torture the Inuyasha gang. Karaoke.
1. Gettin' Jiggy Wit It

Disclaimer: We are two poor idiots who own absolutely nothing. We wish Sesshoumaru & Kouga were ours. We are white by the way. You'll understand why we're telling you this in a few minutes.  
  
Summary: You are invited to join Naraku, the greatest DJ of Feudal Japan. Naraku has found a new way to torture the Inuyasha gang. Karaoke.  
  
We join the Inuyasha gang in a quite field. Quite that is, until Naraku shows up. But he doesn't look like his usual self. Dressed in baggy jeans, a filthy looking wife beater, and a backwards baseball cap, suddenly starts singing "Uno, Dos, Tres, Cuatro, Cinco, Cinco, Seis."  
  
"Ooh, I know this one!!" Kagome suddenly screams. "Give it to me baby!"  
  
"What the hell are you on about now wench?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"Let her finish what she has to say Inuyasha." Miroku pleaded in his most perverted state.  
  
"And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy" Naraku sings and suddenly starts break dancing. 3 minutes later, He finishes and looks at Inuyasha. "How's it hangin' dogg?!"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
"I just be chillin' with my homies dogg." Naraku said holding out his hand for a high five. Inuyasha just stared at him. "Don't leave me hangin' bro."  
  
"You guys be trippin'. I know how to get this party going up in here. Hit it!"  
  
Out of no where music for "Hot in Here" starts blaring. Naraku grabs Kagome and orders her to start dancing. Kagome slaps him. "Naraku you jerk!" Naraku grabs his cheek "OH SNAP! Why you gonna diss me like dat in front of my homies for? And call me Cracker N by the way." Seeing that he's getting no where, Naraku decides it's time for drastic measures.  
  
"Maybe you guys need a little persuading. Say hello to my boy Honkie S."  
  
"I told you I'm not your boy you fool! Inuyasha, hand over Tetsusaiga now or you'll regret it." Sesshoumaru stated in his always monotone voice.  
  
"Oh yeah, and what are you gonna do about it?" Inuyasha challenges.  
  
"Oh now! He called you out man! You gonna take dis crap from him?" Naraku chimed in while observing the two brothers. "Am I correct in assuming you don't like Naraku's new style, Inuyasha? Well what if he were to just sort of tag along with all of you? You know none of you can defeat him, so you'd be stuck with him."  
  
"Is that a threat?" Inuyasha demanded of his half brother.  
  
"Well obviously. I'm a kid and I know that much. Baka." Shippou spoke up for the first time.  
  
"Boys chill. I know how to set all dis straight. A singing contest. You dig?"  
  
Miroku says, "I be down wit dat. OH MY GOD! He's wearing off on me!"  
  
"Dis be da rules. Inuyasha, Shippou, Kagome & Miroku vs. Honkie S, lil' J, Rin, and myself, Cracker N. Each person has to do one song each, and you'll be scored based on your peformance." Naraku concludes.  
  
"Ooh! It's just like American Idol. I love that show. But who will judge?" Kagome asks.  
  
"Dat would be me sweet thang." Naraku says.  
  
"You can't be the judge! You'll cheat!" Inuyasha complains.  
  
"What then? What then? Who's gonna stop me? You?" Naraku challenges.  
  
"No. But I will. I will judge." Kikyou said.  
  
"Whoa. I must be trippin' or somethin' like that. Where'd you come from?" Naraku asks.  
  
"Just start singing baka!" Kikyou screams.  
  
"Let me see, already sang Pretty Fly For a White Guy. How 'bout "Without Me" by Eminem. That boy's got it goin' on." Naraku thinks out loud.  
  
15 minutes later everybody's ready to begin. Kagome goes first.  
  
"I will be singing "Oops I Did it Again" by Brittney Spears." She picks up the microphone and gets ready to begin.  
  
"That was crap" Kikyou states. "Next."  
  
"But I haven't started." She whines with tears in her eyes.  
  
Kikyou looks at her with a straight face. "I don't care."  
  
Kagome runs into the woods and hopefully goes home.  
  
"Well I guess I'll go then" Shippou says. "I'll be singing 'Tubthumping' by Chumbawumba."  
  
"I get Knocked down, but I get up again.." Suddenly he falls down and fails to get up again thanks to a rock thrown by Inuyasha.  
  
"What did you do that for you idiot? He's on our team!" Miroku yells in Inuyasha's face. "I felt like he was calling me out, that's all." Inuyasha replies.  
  
"Fine I'll go" Miroku says. He gets on stage and gets a stupid grin on his face. "I'll be singing this song for all the ladies out there. The 'Thong Song'. He starts to sing but a boomerang comes out of no where and knocks him off the stage. He lands on his head and does not get up again.  
  
"It's all up to me as usual." Inuyasha says with smirk. "I'm gunna sing 'Who let the Dogs Out' by the Baha Men."  
  
"That's what I was going to sing" Sesshoumaru yells.  
  
"Tough!" he begins to sing, and unlike his teammates he actually finishes. He smiles as Kikyou gives him a perfect score.  
~AN: End chap. 1. To see if Sesshoumaru, Jaken, Rin, and Naraku can beat Inuyasha's score, watch out for the next chapter which may be up in a matter of days. ~ 


	2. Bling Bling!

Disclaimer: We own nothing.  
  
Ch.2 Bling Bling  
  
"What?! That's not fair! Lord Sesshoumaru, please do something about this!" Jaken pleaded.  
  
"I will." Sesshoumaru stepped up on the stage. "I'm gonna be singing 'I'm too sexy'. And if anyone has a problem with that, they'll have to answer to me."  
  
6 minutes later: After Kikyou was revived from the shock of seeing a topless Sesshoumaru, she gave a perfect score to him as well.  
  
"You really are too sexy for you shirt." Kikyou declared in awe.  
  
"Wow, man. That was tight. Lil' J, yo' up next." Naraku said.  
  
"I'll be singing 'I'm a Slave 4 U' by Brittney Spears. This one goes out to Sesshoumaru-sama." Jaken declares.  
  
Jaken, now wearing a tight tank top and low cut jeans, begins to sing while dancing with chains.  
  
After he finishes, he looks out to see everyone rubbing their eyes. "Well, how was it?"  
  
"That was scary, you get negative 100 points." Kikyou says.  
  
"Jaken you fool! You just lost me my perfect score. If I lose Tetsusaiga because of your stupidity, -" Sesshoumaru started.  
  
"No Lord Sesshoumaru! Please have mercy on me!" Jaken begged.  
  
"Rin you're next. Jaken, I'll deal with you later." Sesshoumaru said, once again in his monotone voice.  
  
Rin steps on stage, but gets stage fright and runs off into the woods.  
  
"I'll give her a pity point. She was better than Jaken." Kikyou stated.  
  
"But she didn't even sing!" Jaken pouted.  
  
"Yet she still did better than you." Kikyou declares.  
  
"Hell yeah! It's my turn now. Like I said I'll be singing 'Without Me' by Eminem. And if I say so myself, I am pretty bling bling." Naraku says while holding up the many chains around his neck.  
  
After his mediocre performance, Naraku's too busy congratulating himself to see that everyone is completely unimpressed.  
  
"Negative 2 points. Inuyasha's team wins." Kikyou says.  
  
"What?! You bi-atch. Yo' best recognize!" Naraku shouts in her face.  
  
"You think you deserve better?" Kikyou challenges.  
  
"Oh. Big Boyed. Yo' straight up clowned me! But yeah. I know I deserve better." Naraku states.  
  
"For that, negative 10 points. Inuyasha's team still wins." Kikyou says.  
  
"I'm fixin' to bust a cap in yo' ass, ho!" Naraku threatens.  
  
Within seconds Kikyou is dead. Well, more dead than she already was. Dead as in not getting up this time.  
  
"Well, I beat you Sesshoumaru. I keep Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha boasts.  
  
"Rin, now!" Sesshoumaru shouts.  
  
Rin run out, snatches Tetsustaiga, and Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and Rin leave.  
  
"What the hell?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Ha! You suckas fell for it! Since Honkie S can't touch Tetsusaiga, he had Rin take it. Now, I'm gonna head back to my crib. Peace Out." Naraku disappears.  
  
"Oh snap." Inuyasha said.  
  
THE END (with not much possibility for a sequel) 


End file.
